Pour un Sourire
by Llyza
Summary: Faites attention à ne pas trop penser, parfois ça peut vous amener à comprendre les choses de travers... Heureusement, dans le cas de Gray et Lucy, ça ne sera aussi mauvais qu'on pourrait le croire au premier coup d'œil... Pairing : GrayLu Enjoy
1. Pensées turbulentes

_Ça y est, j'ai finalement commencé une fic GrayLu pour Fairy Tail… ça faisait un moment que j'en avais envie. _

_Pour les amoureux du NaLu, j'adore Natsu mais je suis tout simplement « dingue » de Gray (à cause de son seiyuu en fait, je suis fan de Nakamura Yuuichi.). _

_D'un autre côté, je trouve Juvia très mignonne et forte mais elle a parfois tendance à m'énerver, tandis que je trouve Lucy amusante._

_(J'avais très envie d'écrire un GrayLu, mais je ne sais pas si ça donne quelque chose de bon. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !)_

* * *

**Pensées turbulentes**

* * *

Lucy…Lucy…Lucy…

Son prénom lui trottait dans la tête. Il aimait se le répéter. C'était un nom qui le faisait sourire. Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, il s'amusait souvent à observer toutes les expressions qui s'affichaient sur son visage.

'_Joli visage'_ s'autorisait-il à penser quelque fois. Et l'expression qui la rendait la plus jolie était sans nul doute ce petit sourire tendre qu'elle leur offrait, à lui, Natsu, Happy et Erza, quand elle était vraiment heureuse. Dans ces moments-là, ses lèvres s'étiraient en une courbe élégante, ses pommettes rosissaient légèrement, ses yeux se plissaient un peu et on pouvait y voir les étoiles qu'elle aimait tant s'y refléter.

Bon d'accord, elle pouvait être très nunuche, elle aimait se plaindre, elle se faisait manipuler par Natsu à chaque fois qu'il voulait se lancer dans quelque chose de louche. Mais c'est ce qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'amusant. Et elle n'était peut-être pas la plus forte, mais elle ne manquait pas de courage quand il le fallait. Elle avait du caractère et cela pouvait parfois la rendre aussi effrayante qu'Erza. Avec le temps, il avait appris à la connaitre. Et plus il la découvrait, plus il appréciait sa présence à leurs côtés. À ses côtés…

'_Raaaah… mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? J'ai trop de temps libre, ça commence à me ramollir les méninges.'_ se dit soudain Gray, secouant la tête pour essayer de se libérer de ses pensées égarées.

~~~0000~~~

« Aaaah… » soupira-t-elle, abandonnant la tâche qu'elle tentait d'accomplir : faire descendre Natsu de la table sur laquelle il avait décidé d'exécuter une danse improvisée pour fêter le succès de leur dernière mission. Happy ne l'aidait en rien, la traitant de rabat joie.

Son attention fut soudain attirée par un mouvement de la part de Gray. Il venait de secouer la tête comme s'il essayait de se réveiller mais replongea aussitôt dans son sommeil éveillé, la tête posée négligemment au creux de sa main droite, les yeux mi-clos regardant distraitement son verre rempli de glaçons entrain de fondre.

'_Gray ?...'_ Ça faisait un moment qu'il était dans son coin, sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas provoqué Natsu une seule fois depuis le début de la journée.

'_C'est la première fois que je le vois avec ce genre d'expression…'_.

D'un coup d'un seul, elle se prit dans la contemplation du mage des glaces. En y repensant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était beau garçon. Mais elle devait l'admettre, elle avait une préférence nette pour son sourire en coin plein de confiance habituel, accompagné de son regard sombre et pénétrant, les sourcils froncés. Ce souvenir causa l'apparition de rougeurs sur les joues pâles de la jeune fille.

'_À quoi peut-il bien penser ? ou… à… qui ?_' Là, Lucy sentit comme une pointe au niveau de la poitrine. '_Que… ? C'était quoi ça ?'_ Elle joint ses mains contre sa poitrine avec un air confus, ce dont s'aperçurent Erza et Levy.

« Lucy, est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'enquit la guerrière rousse sur un ton sérieux.

« Lu-chan, tu te sens mal ? » s'inquiéta rapidement la petite magicienne des mots.

« Ah ? euh ç-ça va ! Tout va bien ! » s'empressa-t-elle de crier à ses amies.

Elle voulait vite oublier cette douleur inexplicable qu'elle avait ressentie à l'instant. Mais c'était sans compter la voix grave et sensuelle qui se fit entendre l'instant suivant :

« Lucy ? Ça va ? Tu faisais une tête bizarre… »

Gray se tenait debout à côté d'elle, …torse nu ! Elle avait oublié ce détail. Reprenant le cours de ses pensées précédentes, elle se rappela qu'il n'avait pas seulement un beau visage, mais aussi un beau corps qu'il exhibait inconsciemment à longueur de temps. S'en était un peu trop pour Lucy, encore perdue dans cette nouvelle vague d'émotions qu'elle n'imaginait pas ressentir un jour. Elle explosa, rouge comme une pivoine :

« GRAYYY ! TES VETEMEEENTS ! »

Après quoi, elle s'enfuit de la guilde, d'une vitesse encore insoupçonnée chez elle.

~~~0000~~~

Le temps que Gray reboutonne sa chemise, il s'était posé plusieurs questions :

'_C'était quoi cette réaction ? Elle ne s'est jamais autant emportée en me voyant comme ça… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la gêner à ce point ?'_

À côté de lui, Erza et Levy faisaient des messes basses en lui lançant des regards soupçonneux, et c'est bien quelque chose qui avait le don de l'énerver :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? »

Erza se leva brusquement et s'avança vers le garçon avec une aura malfaisante. Gray se rendit alors compte son erreur et commença à trembler de terreur quand la mage de rang S posa très fermement sa main sur son épaule.

« Gray… » commença-t-elle sur un ton qui ne disait rien de bon, « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Lucy pendant qu'on avait le dos tourné ? »

« Haaa ? » ce fut tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche. Il regarda son amie avec des yeux vides de toute expression. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'Erza lui voulait.

Surprise du manque de réaction de Gray, le jeune femme le lâcha et lui adressa un regard plein d'interrogations.

« Ou alors… tu n'en aurais pas conscience ? »

Décidément, le pauvre garçon ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qu'Erza lui disait. Aussi, remarquant l'air dubitatif du jeune mage, Levy prit sur elle de lui expliquer ce que le mécanisme cérébral de la guerrière essayait de comprendre.

« Gray, pour que Lucy s'enfuie comme ça, rien qu'en te voyant, tu as du faire quelque chose qui la trouble. Mais c'est surement quelque chose que tu as fait sans te rendre compte que ça la troublait. Tu comprends ? »

« Euh, je pense voir où tu veux en venir… Mais, j'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal… »

Ce que venait de lui dire la petite magicienne le fit replonger dans son monde intérieur. Ça l'inquiétait. Cette simple action bizarre de la part de Lucy suffisait à l'inquiéter.

'_Bon sang… C'est juste une réaction un peu hystérique de Lucy. Rien d'anormal là-dedans !... – Mais… et si c'était pas si normal que ça en a l'air ? – Arrête mon vieux Gray, tu t'inquiète pour rien ! – Mais si je lui ai vraiment fait quelque chose sans m'en rendre compte et qu'elle ne veut plus jamais m'adresser la parole… –'_

« Gray ? »

'_Ne plus me regarder…'_

« Ouhou, Gray ? »

'_Ne plus jamais me sourire… ?'_

« Oi ! Tête de glaçon ! Tu va te réveiller bordel ? » cracha Natsu à 2 cm à peine de son visage.

Le mage du feu avait tout observé avec un gros point d'interrogation au dessus de la tête depuis la fuite de Lucy. Et voir son rival complètement flasque, les yeux dans le vague l'avait franchement ennuyé. Aussi avait-il ressenti le besoin de le provoquer.

De fait, le mage des glaces ne tarda à se faire entendre et il se sentait encore plus énervé que d'habitude :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux la flammèche ambulante ? Tu vois pas que je suis en plein traumatisme psychologique ? »

Sur ces belles paroles, il était tellement hors de lui qu'il envoya valser Natsu d'un seul coup de poing. Voyant bien l'état dans lequel elle venait de mettre Gray, Levy s'approcha précautionneusement de lui :

« Euh… T-tu sais, s-si ça te tracasse autant, t-tu pourrais aller voir Lucy pour lui demander ce qui ne va pas… »

Le garçon se calma un peu, se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée et dirigea son regard vers Erza, demandant silencieusement son approbation. Cette dernière était entrain de ramasser un Natsu un peu sonné et de le trainer par le col vers l'infirmerie. Elle comprit la demande de Gray et hocha la tête deux fois, une petite étincelle au coin de l'œil lui donnant un air important.

Ainsi, ayant retrouvé tout son sérieux, le jeune homme s'en alla plein de résolution en direction de l'appartement de la constellationniste qui, décidément, n'en finissait pas de s'insinuer dans son esprit.

* * *

_C'était le premier chapitre, il en aura juste un deuxième…_

_J'espère vraiment que vous appréciez !_


	2. Emotions envahissantes

_Et voici venir la seconde et dernière partie de cette fic. Je vous préviens que je fais assez fort guimauve. Je suis une grande romantique et après avoir cru à la petite fantaisie de Juvia dans le chapitre 275, j'en avais vachement besoin :p_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

* * *

**Émotions envahissantes**

* * *

Dès qu'elle fut rentrée dans son appartement, Lucy, complètement à bout de souffle, se laissa glisser contre la porte. Elle tremblait, le visage encore cramoisi. N'y tenant plus, elle se prit violemment la tête entre les mains et hurla :

« MAIS QU'EEEEST-CE QUI M'A PRIIIIIIS ! »

Elle se calma pour respirer à nouveau normalement, et se leva doucement, la tête baissée, pour rejoindre son lit. Elle s'y effondra avant de se recroqueviller en position fœtale. Elle se sentait vraiment étrange.

'_Je comprends pas. Je le vois presque tous les jours… c'est vrai que je suis partie un bon mois en mission avec Natsu et Happy et qu'il… m'a manqué ?'_ Les joues de la jeune fille recommencèrent à rosir à cette réflexion.

'_Je ne l'avais jamais regardé de cette manière… je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point son visage était beau.'_ Le souvenir de Gray rêvassant s'imposa à son esprit, puis d'autres vinrent s'ajouter. Là devant les yeux bruns mi-clos de la jeune fille, le fil de leur histoire étalait toutes ses couleurs :

Le jour de son arrivée dans la guilde, il s'était retrouvé nu et lui avait demandé ses sous-vêtements.

Leur première mission ensemble, à la poursuite d'Eligoal, ils avaient fait connaissance.

Face à Deliora prisonnier dans la glace, il était en colère et il avait pleuré. Quand la bataille fut finie, il avait voulu paraitre cool et avait dit :

« Je m'en fous où je suis blessé, du moment que la cicatrice est visible ».

Quand elle est retournée voir son père pour couper les ponts, il avait accouru avec Natsu, Erza et Happy pour la ramener avec eux, « à la maison ».

La pièce de théâtre désastreuse qu'ils avaient dû monter, Erza avait mis sa robe en pièce et il ne s'était pas privé pour se rincer l'œil.

Et sur Edolas, il l'avait secourue d'abord contre Erza Knightwalker et l'avait aidée à se relever. Puis dans le parc d'attraction, il s'était placé au dessus d'elle quand le bateau pirate les avait presque écrasés…

Cette dernière image parmi toutes celles qui lui traversaient l'esprit lui faisait le plus d'effet. Ils avaient été si proches cette fois-là. Maintenant, Lucy se rendait compte de toute l'ampleur de ces brefs mais précieux moments avec lui.

Petit à petit, la mage céleste prit conscience de ce qui l'avait tourmentée plus tôt, à la guilde. Des sentiments… elle avait des sentiments pour Gray. Cela semblait irréaliste qu'elle ne l'ait pas réalisé plus tôt.

'_Lucy… idiote… Pourquoi je n'ai pas réagi comme d'habitude ? C'était loin d'être la première fois que je le voyais torse nu ! Aaaah… rien que le fait de le revoir comme ça après un mois seulement m'a rendue toute fébrile. Comment je vais faire maintenant pour le regarder dans les yeux. C'est trop embarrassant !'_

Ce train de pensées la faisait se rouler sur son lit en poussant des petits gémissements. Mais elle se calma rapidement et s'étendit en étoile, le regard dirigé vers le soleil couchant qu'elle pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre.

'_Haaa… c'est si beau…'_

Lucy était une incorrigible romantique, aussi crut-elle discerner les traits de ce visage qu'elle avait appris à aimer se refléter sur la vitre. Elle ressentit le besoin de prononcer son nom, dans un murmure :

« Gray… »

« Lucy… » fut la réponse immédiate du jeune homme qui se tenait à sa porte avec un air plus sérieux que jamais.

~~~0000~~~

Il était arrivé à son appartement, hésita quelques secondes avant d'entrer et se figea à la vue de ce qui se présentait devant lui. Lucy, allongée sur son lit sous les rayons du soleil couchant, n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais quand il l'entendit l'appeler dans un soupir qui le fit frissonner, il crut qu'elle savait qu'il était là et il se lança. Il fallait mettre les choses au clair.

« Lucy… »

« Ah ! Gray ? »

La magicienne venait de sursauter et se tenait maintenant à genoux sur ses couvertures moelleuses. Elle avait l'air complètement effarée, s'interrogeant silencieusement sur l'apparition soudaine du garçon chez elle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer sa surprise car Gray s'avança pour se retrouver à peine à 1 mètre d'elle et reprit la parole :

« Est-ce que j'ai fait… quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » demanda-t-il, la culpabilité l'envahissant.

« Si c'est le cas, je te demande pardon et je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus. Il faut juste que tu me dises ce qui t'ennuie. » termina-t-il, les yeux fermés.

Lucy ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que son ami venait de déclarer mais elle ne tarda pas à joindre les deux bouts :

'_Il croit que c'est de sa faute si j'ai réagi comme ça ? Il est vraiment adorable… Mais il ne faut pas qu'il pense ça !'_

Alors elle commença à agiter ses mains et s'écria :

« Non non non ! Tu n'as jamais rien fait qui m'ait déplu voyons, au contraire ! »

À ces mots, Gray releva la tête, inexplicablement rempli d'espoir.

'_Au contraire… ?'_

Il la regardait baisser légèrement son visage délicieusement rosi par la timidité et l'entendit murmurer :

« C'est juste moi et mes pensées stupides… »

Ce à quoi la jeune fille ne s'attendait pas, c'était que deux grandes mains froides prennent les siennes et la remette sur ses pieds. Elle faisait maintenant face au garçon qui, sans le savoir, faisait s'accélérer sa respiration. Le mage des glaces la fixait de ses yeux sombres comme si plus rien autour d'eux n'existait.

'_Je l'aime… J'aime cette fille… J'aime Lucy… Wow, c'était si simple que ça et j'm'en n'étais pas rendu compte. Je vais devoir donner raison à Natsu sur ce coup-là (mais juste cette fois !), je suis un vrai crétin.' _Ce qu'elle avait murmuré plus tôt l'avait rendu curieux. Il fallait qu'il sache s'il avait raison d'espérer.

« Lucy…Ces choses stupides auxquelles tu pensais…Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » susurra-t-il.

Il avait peur de parler trop fort, de la brusquer, de briser ce moment magique. Lucy, elle, s'était perdue dans le regard du jeune homme. Il était si intense, si brillant de ce je ne sais quoi. Il était plus proche d'elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle glacé sur son visage.

'_Peut-être… peut-être que je peux lui dire…'_

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était à nouveau torse nu. Elle rougit d'abord exagérément de l'admirer de si près avant de se dire que finalement, ce n'était pas si mal. Avec un petit rire, elle déposa délicatement sa main à l'endroit où elle pouvait entendre son cœur.

« Je pensais… que j'aimais te voir sans ta chemise… »

« Hehe, tu aimes tellement ça que tu t'enfuies quand tu me vois ? »

« Ne te moques pas ! C'est toi qui a voulu savoir. »

Les deux jeunes magiciens se mangeaient à présent des yeux et se rapprochaient davantage à chaque seconde qui passait.

« Je pensais aussi…que j'aimais ton visage… »

« Continue… »

« En particulier quand tu portes ce sourire, quand tu as accompli ce que tu voulais. »

Gray se sentit devenir extrêmement léger et ne put s'empêcher de faire ce sourire qu'elle semblait beaucoup apprécier. C'était son tour maintenant :

« Tu veux savoir ce que j'aime le plus dans cette foutue vie ? »

Lucy hocha doucement la tête et lui offrit cette vision qu'il aimait tant, celle-là même à laquelle il pensait plus tôt, à la guilde. Il encadra le visage tant chéri entre ses mains et dit :

« Oui… c'est exactement ça… te voir heureuse avec CE sourire. »

Leurs lèvres étaient tellement proches qu'il devenait vraiment difficile de résister. Ce fut le coup de grâce quand elle prononça une nouvelle fois son nom dans un souffle délicieux :

« Gray… Je… »

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour l'embrasser brusquement, maladroitement, tendrement, passionnément, l'emportant avec lui au paradis.

'…_t'aime'_ terminèrent-ils ensemble, d'une pensée unie.

~~~0000~~~

Caché derrière la porte, ayant tout observé minutieusement à travers l'entrebâillement, on pouvait voir un Natsu et un Happy K.O., le visage rouge vif et fumant.

« Happy… Je croyais vraiment que Gray n'était qu'un pervers… »

« Aye… »

« Mais en fait, c'est un pervers romantique ! »

« Natsu ?... »

« Happy… Y a pas moyen qu'on perde contre un iceberg ! »

« Aye sir ! »

« Wooooo ! Je suis gonflé à bloc ! »

Et dans les rues qui mènent à la guilde, on pouvait entendre :

« Lisaaannaaaaaaa ! »

« Caaarlaaaaaaa ! »

FIN

* * *

_Hehe, il me fallait absolument une petite touche Natsu et Happy, pour mettre un peu plus de couleurs._

_J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu :D_


End file.
